New Life
by Tathiela
Summary: HaldirOFC: A young human girl without a family finds hope, and help with the elves. But what happens when she finds love? Chapter 11 up. 3.16.07
1. Chapter 1

Love truly can and does often change ones life. Sometimes for the better, and equally as often for the worse. The love of one changed my life for the better, and I thank her for it every day of my life.

The woman was my guardian, and her name is Rana. She was a middle aged woman of late 30's when I first met her. She lived in the small village that I spent the first 5 years of my life in. She was a lovely woman, and had many animals as she held a great love for them.

That was my draw to her as a young child, and kept me coming to her home as often as my dear mother allowed it. She always worried for me, always thought I was going to run off and unknowingly put myself in danger.

I don't recall the day my life changed so drastically but I was told about it any time I would feel like I needed a connection to my old life, and family. Rana was always very understanding and gentle.

She told me that I had run after a favorite goat kid of hers that had strayed too far from it's mother while out grazing in a field. My mother who was near by speaking with Rana over a recipe noticed me straying too far from her and called to me inadvertently alerting a party of orc that were hiding in a small cluster of trees that was normally protected and watched over by the Mirkwood elves that lived near us.

I never saw them coming, but my mother did, and she ran. Rana said she'd never seen such speed before. 'It was as if your mother had wings upon her feet.' She said. I'm told she reached me, and turned quickly, with me in her arms for the village as a group of men that had been alerted to the orcs presence came forward with their weapons drawn, and bows firing into the air.

Mother was shot down by an orc arrow tipped with poison in her shoulder. She reached the men, and Rana rushed her to the healers. They removed the arrow, but the poison overtook her in several days, and she passed.

Having never known my father, Rana took me into her home and raised me for several months in the small town until it was later burned to the ground by orcs. Fleeing the area Rana, myself, and several other surviving villagers took refuge in a small town near the Anduin river, and the great forest of Lothlorien of the elves.

I recall fearing it as a child, having heard stories of a great and powerful elf witch but with time that fear passed as the elves rarely were seen, and only were seen to protect their home. I could respect that, and began to grow a deep interest in the elves.

When I was 8 years old I had my first encounter with an elf. I found myself wandering the border of their great woods often. I believe they could see I meant no harm to them, and only wished to see their beautiful trees so they left me alone. That day I also encountered orcs for the third time in my life up to that point.

I smelled them first, and then I heard them. They were staring at me, and I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end as I slowly backed away. I did not know it, but I was backing my way into the woods.

When they began to run towards me, I turned, and promptly fell to the ground. I'd run straight into one of the tall great elf guards of the forest. He looked down to me, and frowned. "Come." He said, his voice low, and obviously angry.

He had plucked me from my place on the ground, and thrown me over his shoulder. He then proceeded to jump into the nearest tree. When he put me down again, I was surrounded by elves all looking at me like they had never seen a human in their lives.

I shrunk away from them, and cowered by the tree as they turned, their bows in hand, and took out all of the orcs that had come to the forest border in pursuit of me. When all were dead the elf who had carried me up into the trees said something I could not understand, and many of the others jumped down from the trees.

His attention was then turned to me, and I shrank further into the tree behind me hoping it would hide me from his cold ice blue eyes. He came forward, and crouched down in front of me.

"You need not fear me child. I will cause you no harm."

When I did not reply he continued.

"It is unsafe for you to linger at our border as you so often do. You should remain within your village."

He reached his hand out for me to take, and I again shrank away from him, looking to the tree behind me. He pulled his hand away, and sighed.

"What is your name young one?" He asked trying to get me to feel more comfortable.

I sniffled, and looked at him again.

"Lorelie." He smiled.

"That is a truly lovely name for a truly lovely young lady. Would you like to go home Lorelie?"

I shook my head with a smile now, and he frowned.

"The orcs are gone little one." He tried to explain. I shook my head again.

"I want to see the forest!" I exclaimed.

"I've been wanting to for so long. It's so wonderful, but I never feel brave enough to enter. I hope you don't mind my curiosity. What is your name?" I asked him.

He stood now, and reached his hand out again.

"Come Lorelie, you may see some of the woods, but I can not let you go far. My name is Haldir, and I am the captain of the wardens that guard these lands."

He showed me the woods that surrounded the border that day, and pointed out that in the distance to the north of where we were stood the heart of elvendom, his home, and the home of the Lady of Light, and her husband Lord Celeborn.

"Why can't I go there Haldir?" I'd asked with my best pleading eyes.

He was obviously immune to my tried, and true methods to get what I wanted.

"Those lands are for elves only little one. Perhaps one day when your ears grow points" He teased, pulling my ear lightly.

"But…but.." I whined.

"I want to know everything about elves, I want to see all the elves, and talk to them. I want to see the lady of light. Is she beautiful? I bet she is!" I cried, jumping up and down in front of him.

"She is Lorelie, she's the single most beautiful elf I've had the pleasure to know. I am sorry, I cannot allow you deeper in the forest. However, if it would please you, and to keep you from wandering the border, and safe you may come to me and I will tell you all I now of elves."

Lorelie considered this a moment.

"You would let me come here every day, and you would talk to me about elves?" She asked eagerly.

He smiled, and nodded.

"Aye, if your mother would allow you to. I will return with you to your home and speak with her concerning this if you wish to."

I nodded eagerly and he smiled, took my hand and we started back to the border. Once there he spoke to his wardens again, and then we left for my village.

As we neared the village I noticed that people there began to stop and stare at us, and some even went into their homes as if they were avoiding us. This caused me to frown, and look up to Haldir, and ask him why they were doing that.

"They are not accustomed to elves in their village little one. Do not think on it, I do not mind it."

I smiled then, and squeezed his hand a little tighter. That day I think my 8 year old heart developed it's first crush, which only intensified throughout the years.

"Haldir!"

She called up into the trees, spinning around, eyes searching in a useless attempt to catch a glimpse of an elf, any elf.

"HALDIR!" She called again, slightly annoyed.

He'd never not been here for her. For the last ten years he would always be here, and they would walk through the trees, talking. Or she would sit with him in a talan as he searched the vast lands for threats to his home as was his duty.

She sighed, and slowly began to walk away when no reply was given. She thought it strange that there were no elves on the border to reply, or that they would ignore her calls if they were there.

Then she had her sixth encounter with orcs. I supposed that it was normal for someone who left the safety of their village regularly, but it still got to her.

She heard a growl, and some foot falls coming her way. Turning to the east, she saw a huge band of dirty, foul smelling creatures running towards her. Beginning to shake, she took several small steps backwards, until the reality of her situation took hold, and she turned to the trees, and ran.

She did not know what she was hoping to accomplish by running to trees that were not guarded, but still she ran. She neared the trees, the sound of many feet pounding the ground behind her.

She turned to see there were a few that were faster than the rest, and gaining on her swiftly. She frowned, and wondered where Haldir was again, slowly resigning herself to the fact she would likely not be getting out of this one.

That's when she was yanked back hard by her hair, falling to the ground, an orc falling under her. The smell was horrible, and it's skin rough, and hard. She screamed, and tried to roll away from it, but the creature put it's arm around her waist, and stood, pulling her up with it.

Suddenly there were arrows flying past her, and over her, and she heard the thud of the falling of many bodies. The one holding her however remained, and she could sense him growing nervous.

He pulled a dagger from his thigh, and held it to her throat, a low growl coming from his throat. That's when she saw him.

Haldir fell gracefully from a branch in the tree, and slowly made his way towards the two. The creature took a step back, pressing the dagger to her throat a little harder causing blood to trickle down her throat.

Haldir readied his bow, an arrow notched, and slowly made his way closer.

"Lorelie, are you well?" He called across the distance.

"Yes." She managed to squeak.

"I want you to struggle against the creature when I say to, do you understand? Fall to the ground if you can."

She frowned.

"But the dagger, pressed..so tight."

He shook his head.

"When I say so, struggle. Trust me."

She closed her eyes, and managed a nod.

He smiled, and drew closer to the them. Panicking, the orc stepped further back, tripping over a rock and losing his balance for a moment. That was all Haldir needed, he rushed forward, firing an arrow into the creatures now exposed leg.

It fell to it's knees, crying out, a guttural, harsh sound. Lorelie was dragged down with it, and Haldir rushed the creature, and wrestled the dagger arm away from Lorelie.

"Now Lorelie, go!" He shouted.

She wriggled in the creatures grasp, finding it's arm tight around her waist. She scratched at it's arm, and hit it with all her might until it released it's grip for only a moment, and swung it's arm out, hitting her in the side of the head.

She fell to the ground, no longer restrained by the beast and Haldir had his open. He pulled a dagger of his own from his boot, and plunged it deep in the orcs chest. It cried out, and spluttered in it's own blood before dying. Haldir growled low under his breath, and pulled his dagger from the beast.

Then he turned his attention to Lorelie who lie unconscious on the ground, blood seeping from a gash across her temple. He shook his head sadly, and gathered her up in his arms, careful to rest her head on his shoulder.

When he returned to the border, he barked orders to his wardens before demanding the warden that was left in charge on his leave from the border be sent to his talan.

There he took Lorelie, and laid her on the soft blankets that he normally slept in during long stays on the border. He took a small pitcher of water, and brought it to her side, and taking a cloth dipped it in the water.

He placed it over her wound, lightly, and then took another to clean the blood from her throat.

"Lorelie, wake Lirimaer." He whispered near her, causing her to groan, and shift slightly.

When he was satisfied that her wounds were cleaned, and he had done all he could do he placed the cloths in the water and turned back to her. He stroked her hair, whispering softly in elvish to her. When she finally began to stir he smiled, grateful she would be okay.

Humans were different, they were fragile, and he loved this one dearly and worried greatly for her.

His smile was broken however, as the warden he'd sent to retrieve the acting captain returned.

"Sir, your brother Rumil was acting in your stead while you were away. I have asked he come to your talan immediately."

Haldir nodded.

"Thank you Telandrir. You are dismissed. Help the others with the disposal of the orcs."

The warden bowed his head, his fist over his heart, and left the talan. Soon his brother entered the talan, taking a seat near his small table, placing his feet upon it.

"You summoned me brother?" He asked.

"I did, I summoned the warden that was acting in my stead. I have some questions."

Rumil smiled. "Ask away Hal."

Haldir grew frustrated.

"Do not call me Hal, Rumil. What happened? Why was Lorelie not within the forest safely when the orcs attacked? You should have seen them coming long before they had time to near her."

Rumil shrugged.

"I though that since she was coming that way, that we could use her to lure them in. Kill them all when they came close enough."

Haldir stood at that, leaving Lorelie's side, and stood over Rumil.

"You thought to use my dear friend of many years as BAIT Rumil!" He boomed, furious.

Rumil shrunk away slightly at the tone, and level of his brothers voice.

"It was a good plan, she is uninjured and the orcs are destroyed. She is just human Hal, her life is naturally short."

Haldir had to compose himself after that remark, and took a deep breath.

"Rumil, you are suspended from duty until I say you may return. If that is how you treat life, human or no, I do not think the Galadhrim guard is the place for you."

His brothers shoulders slumped immediately, and he frowned.

"But Haldir..You, you can't! Being a warden has always been my dream since I was little."

Haldir sighed.

"You should have considered that before you made such a poor judgment call brother. Now return to the city, I will call for you when I wish your return."

He paused, and looked to Lorelie.

"If I wish your return."

Rumil looked to Lorelie, and shook his head sadly, quickly taking his leave.

Haldir turned watching his brothers retreating back, saddened he had to discipline his own brother when he heard a low groan.

Turning he found Lorelie was now away, with a hand to her head.

"No little one, do not touch it."

He said, taking her hand away from the gash.

"What happened? Why were you angry with Rumil?"

Haldir's posture stiffened, and a frown appeared on his face.

"The orc struck you Lor, you will heal. I have cleaned the wound. Rumil…"

He paused.

"He has made a poor decision, and I will not tolerate such when the risks are high on the border guard."

Lorelie frowned. "What decision did he make Hal? Where were you? I called you and no one answered. I was leaving, and the orcs came."

His fury grew at that admission, and he shook his head sadly, taking her hand in his.

"I was away from the border. The lady summoned me to the city for several hours. I returned as swiftly as was possible Lor. I'm sorry I was not here."

She smiled up at him.

"Where were the other wardens? Surely you would not leave the border unguarded in your absence."

He reached his other hand out, and softly stroked her hair.

"They have as well made poor decisions. They will be spoken to concerning it. Now rest, you are injured."

She smiled, and shook her head.

"It just hurts a little here. I'll be fine."

She pointed to the point of her gash on her temple, and he quickly swiped her hand away worried she would touch it. She shook her head amused.

"Silly elf." He smiled at her in turn.

"I was greatly worried for you Lorelie, do not worry me so again."

She squeezed his hand a little tighter, as she did all those years ago.

"I shall try. Why did the lady summon you Hal?"

His smile immediately changed, and his face became a mask, no emotion visible upon it.

"It was a matter of great importance. A party will be coming through our woods, and she wished for me to meet them in a days time. I am told that there are creatures that have never been allowed within our borders in the party. Men included. Would you like to join me in meeting them Lorelie? If you are feeling well enough."

Her eyes went wide immediately, giving off the desired effect of his offer. To make her happy, he often went out of his way to see that look. The shock, the huge grin, the bubbly questions.

"You mean I can come see the city with the party!" She asked, sitting up.

He pushed her down again, with a shake of his head.

"Aye, I believe that you who have been a dear friend to me for years are worthy of entering the city if they who are strangers to us are to be granted entrance."

The grin on her face was contagious, and suddenly Haldir found himself smiling, helpless to stop.

She squeaked, and against his wishes, sat up, to wrap her arms around him in a hug.

"I LOVE YOU!" She cried, placing kisses all over his face.

She felt Haldir tense under her embrace, and she pulled back reluctantly.

"Sorry, I just meant.." She tried to explain.

"Sorry." She ended unsure how to explain what she had said.

Haldir smiled warmly.

"Do not be sorry, I took your meaning correctly. You must rest now Lorelie, I must attend to my wardens."

She smiled, and nodded.

"Be gentle with them."

He bent, and placed a kiss upon her head, and standing, took his leave from the talan.

"Life, human or no is precious. In the future I expect all of my wardens to protect the innocent lives that come near the border as if they were elves. Lorelei may be human, but she has been my friend for ten years now. Most of you have seen her here on the border every day for that time. I expect you to treat her with the respect she bestows upon you all."

Haldir continued to rant, pacing the ground before his assembled wardens.

"Is this understood?"

He asked, stopping, and turning to look into the faces of all that stood before him.

They all nodded in understanding, and places their fists over their hearts as the custom show of respect for their captain.

"Good, I have sent my brother Rumil back to the city for an undetermined period of time. I will send for him again when I feel he has paid for his actions. Do not think I will not show the same courtesy to all before me should any of you make such poor judgment calls in the future."

They all nodded in understanding again.

"Good, you are all dismissed."

Haldir watched as they all dispersed, and he quickly made his way back to his own talan.

He found Lorelie still laying on the blankets, eyes shut, fast asleep. He smiled, and took a seat by her side, and gently stroked her hair.

"I do not know what I would have done had anything happened to you little one." 

He whispered, emotion delayed from the incident finally catching up to him.

"Come Lorelie, if you wish to see the city we must go now." Haldir sighed.

Lorelie stood chest deep in a small bathing pool within the woods. Haldir stood on the edge, his back turned, eyes watchful for danger.

"I'm almost done Hal, don't worry."

Haldir heard a splashing, then the sound of her wading out of the pool.

For a time there was silence, and then she told him he could turn around. When he did, she stood there fully dressed, a gown of sky blue, with silver accents draped over her shoulders. Her long brown hair spread out over her shoulders, and down her back. She wore a silver chain around her neck, with a small red jewel at the end.

"You look beautiful Lorelie," He gasped.

"that necklace, it's stunning. Your mothers that you have spoken about?" He asked, taking her hand in his.

She nodded, and looked to the necklace resting on her chest. "Aye, it is. Rana has allowed me to wear it to visit the city. She has kept it safely all these years in a box in her room."

Haldir smiled, and put a hand to her cheek.

"Come, we must go, and soon your eyes will behold the beauty of Caras Galadhon." She looked up, and grinned.

"The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark." Lorelie held back a giggle, recalling all the times Haldir had spoken of his great distaste for dwarf kind.

The look on the dwarfs face, combined with her joy of finally being allowed within the city, Lorelie found herself snorting to hold back the laughter she could not suppress fully. This alerted the small party to her presence. She smiled apologetically at Haldir who only shook his head in what she guessed was exasperation.

"Come, the lady is waiting." He announced to the group of men, elf, dwarf, and what appeared to be very young humans. She fell into step behind Haldir who led the way to the city. She noticed soon however that one of the young humans was walking beside her.

"Hello." She said, looking down to him with a smile only to be shocked. He was not young at all!

"Hello!" The short fellow beamed, a grin upon his face.

"My name is Pippin, what's yours? What are you doing in the elf forest? You are human!" He questioned, his eyes wide, and curious.

"Pippin? That is an interesting name. My name is Lorelie, and I have been allowed entrance to the city today as I have long desired to see it." She looked to Haldir with a warm smile, grateful to him.

Pippin saw this, and grinned more if it seemed possible.

"He's a crabby elf, he doesn't like Gimli."

"Is Gimli the dwarf?" She asked.

"Yes, that's Gimli. The elf is Legolas, the scruffy man is Aragorn, the other one is Boromir. Then there's us hobbits. There's me, Pippin, there's Merry my best mate, Frodo my cousin, and Sam his gardener."

"Hobbits? Is that your race? I wondered. I thought you all children upon first glance."

"Yes," He exclaimed, seemingly shocked that one would not know them as hobbits. "of course we are hobbits, what else would we be?"

She smiled, and shook her head, shrugging. "I know not. I have not had the opportunity to travel much."

"Do you come to the elf witches realm often?" He asked, as if he were asking about the weather.

"Elf witch! I have not paid mind to that myth in many long years. There is no elf witch within these woods. Only a wonderfully beautiful lady elf, and her mate." She explained, her voice light with laughter.

Soon Pippin retreated again to the middle of the queue and she was left alone to her thoughts. She found they centered on the elf in front of her. Haldir, the elf she'd known since childhood, and the elf that she spent so much of her time with.

She giggled to herself as she recalled times past, such as the time she'd tried to kiss him on her 10th birthday after he'd asked her what she wanted for her birthday.

"Hal! Guess what today is! MY BIRTHDAY! I'm ten today!" A small girl exclaimed, bouncing around the tall elf excitedly.

He smiled down at her, and knelt before her, taking her shoulders in his hands to stop her exuberant bouncing.

"Are you now? Well, what do you normally do on your birthday little one?"

The small girl stopped, and considered it a moment.

"Well, mom used to give me a treat, or toy she made. But Rana just asks me what I want, or want to do."

Haldir raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Well, what do you want today Lor? Ask it."

She grinned, and he could see her eyes darting back and forth in her head, and he groaned silently at what she could be thinking up.

"Take me to the city?" She asked, knowing however he would say no.

"That is not a fair request Lorelie, and you know I cannot comply."

"Hmm," She began, taping her chin with her index finger.

"A kiss."

Both of his eyebrows rose at that, and he looked at her with a crooked smile, and questioning gaze.

"A kiss?" He asked, removing a hand from her shoulder to place it on her forehead. "Are you well?"

She shooed his hand away, and frowned. "You said anything, I want a kiss. A kiss from you. A real kiss, not just a kiss on my forehead. You've done that before."

He frowned. "You are young Lorelie, you do not want to kiss an old elf like me." He tried to reason with her.

She shook her head, and frowned. "You said ask what I wanted. I want a kiss from YOU." She emphasized you by poking him in the chest with a finger.

"I wont tell anyone if you are worried it would get out that you kissed a human." She grinned, an eyebrow raised. Haldir frowned, that raised eyebrow frightened him, for it reminded him too much of himself.

"I would not be ashamed to kiss you little one. Are you certain that is what you truly want? Would you not prefer I carve you an animal of some sort?"

She frowned, and shook her head in frustration. "A kiss Hal."

He smiled, and shook his head. "Very well." Plucking her from the ground, he took her to a nearby branch, sitting her upon it.

"Ready?" He asked, his face close to hers.

She nodded her head slowly and swallowed hard. "Ready."

He moved in closer, his lips mere inches from hers, and looked to her eyes finding fear in them. He chuckled to himself, and placed his lips upon hers, soft, and gentle. The kiss lasted only a moment, and when he pulled away she had her eyes closed tightly.

Minutes passed as she sat there with her eyes shut. He coughed when he thought she would stay there forever.

"Well?" He asked, folding his arms in front of him, a grin on his face, and an eyebrow raised.

"Like it?"

She opened her eyes, her cheeks immediately becoming red, and nodded slowly.

She felt her cheeks become hot at the memory. That had been an embarrassing moment for her, even eight years later. She was certainly grateful Haldir never mentioned it. She feared she would die should he ever.

"Caras Galadhon. The heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, the Lady of Light."

Lorelie was startled out of her thoughts by the sudden stopping, and Haldir's voice, and she was in awe of what lay before her.

A grouping of trees so tall she had to crane her neck to see the tops from the height they stood upon the slope lay below them. Her eyes found elves scattered among the trees, going about their lives.

She had to rest her back against a nearby tree to keep from falling over her shock, and awe was so great. The great silver trunks stretched onward, and the golden leaves shone in the sunlight.

She did not notice when the group began to move again, and Pippin tugged at the skirt of her dress.

"Miss Lorelie, we are moving again."

She tore her gaze away from the sight of the city, and looked down at Pippin, a euphoric smile plastered across her face. "Thank you Pip."

He nodded, obviously pleased with himself, and bounded down the hill after the group.

Lorelie shrugged, searched the heads for Haldir, and once she found him, did the same.

The group came to a winding stair under a great tree, taller than the rest. Haldir broke from the front of the group, asking them to wait there a moment. Coming to Lorelie's side, he pulled her away to speak with her.

"I must lead them up the stairs so they may take counsel with the Lord and Lady. I do not think that you should join them as they do not yet know I have allowed you entrance. Do you mind awaiting my return here? Should anyone ask on your presence here, tell them that you are a dear friend of mine, and it was my choice to bring you here. Should they have a problem with it, to speak to me."

Lorelie nodded, and looked around her.

"I do hope you are not away long. I do not know how long I can prevent my curiosity from forcing me to wander this great city."

Haldir smiled, and took her hand in his. "Fear not little one, I shall return to your side with great speed. Do not wander, for I wish to show you everything there is to see."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for your reviews, they are all very much appreciated. Here's chapter two, enjoy! I don't own anything btw. I don't even claim to own Lorelie, cause it's too much of a pain writing up all those papers. Anyone want to claim ownership of her?

She stood below the tall silver boughs of the mallorn trees, her eyes and ears taking in all that surrounded her. Elves that passed her stared in confusion but none spoke to her.

She was startled from her examination of the city by a voice calling her name behind her. She turned to find Rumil, Haldir's brother behind her, a sad smile on his face.

"Rumil!" She exclaimed, rushing to greet him where he stood.

"Lorelie, have you at last been granted entrance to our fair city?" He asked, hands holding hers.

She nodded her head excitedly.

"I have and it's wonderous, more so than I could have ever imagined."

He smiled, happy to see her joy at the sight of his home that he took great pride in.

"Where is my dear brother? Have you been abandoned for one of his many admirerers?" He asked, looking around for any sign of him.

She shook her head and turned to look up the tree.

"Nay, he has led a strange group up the winding stairs to see the Lord and Lady. It was a matter of great importance, though he has promised to return to me swiftly."

"That is well then, I thought perhaps I would have had the pleasure of showing you our home. But alas my brother has beaten me to it. Another time, another place maybe. Lorelie, I have been thinking on what happened on the border. I am truly sorry, I was naught but an arrogant old Elf. It seems my brother is indeed wearing off on me."

He bowed, raising her hands to his lips he placed a kiss upon them.

"You are forgiven Rumil, little harm was done. I am well and the Orcs are gone."

He smiled releasing one of her hands he pulled the other into both of his. Placing them close to his heart he nodded.

"I am grateful to have your forgiveness Lorelie. I know my brother loves you dearly and I would earn that forgiveness should you allow me. When my brother has finished with you ask that he bring you to my talan. I have a gift for you waiting there."

"Rumil, you don't have to…" She began, but he put a finger to her lips silencing her.

"I do and I wish to milady. I beg you to allow me that." He pleaded, his lower lip out and his eyes sad.

Lorelie's mouth fell open and she swiped at him with her free hand.

"That's my technique, no one uses that but me!" She cried.

He grinned and released her hand.

"Oh, but long have I worked to perfect the art of begging. Long before you were thought of Lorelie. You may ask Haldir, for he is coming now." He bowed low and leaning close to her ear whispered in it.

"Ask that he escourt you to my home." And then he was gone from her sight, around a nearby tree.

"What injury did my brother wish to inflict upon you this time?" Haldir asked, coming to her side with a frown.

Lorelie rolled her eyes and shook her head in amusement.

"He wished only to apologize for his poor decision Haldir. He has also asked that when you are finished showing me around that you escourt me to his home."

Haldir's eyes widened. "He did not!" He cried.

He stood before her now, placing his hands on her arms.

"You will not go to him Lorelie, he loves not. Females are naught but conquests for my brother. I will not take you to him!" He released her and paced the space in front of her.

"Haldir, he does not wish to bed me, but to give me a gift as an apology. You do not have to worry about my well being so. I am capable of making my own decisions and mistakes Hal." She placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him from his pacing. 

He frowned and offered his arm to her.

" Come, I will show you the great city of Caras Galadhon. I worry for your well being as I love you dearly. You know this, do you not?" He asked, taking her arm and placing it in the crook of his arm when she'd not move to take it.

She smiled and sighed to herself.

"I know it well Haldir. I know it well." She said, thinking to herself 'if only it were true in the way I wished it'.

Haldir showed Lorelie the many sights there was to see in Lothlorien, taking great joy in the shock and awe her face held at each. She was often so childlike, she seemed to him no more than the eight year old that he'd rescued from the orcs many years before and not the young woman that stood before him.

Noticing she seemed to stifle a yawn and appeared to grow tired of walking Haldir found a small bench near an ornately designed fountain, with Luthien and Beren's likeness crafted upon the top.

He looked to her with a smile as she asked who the figures were of, the curiousity and youthfullness of the child still there within her eyes.

He turned once more to look upon the figures, an elleth who had loved a mortal and her mate. He had never understood her choice, but had always thought it brave and terribly romantic.

The tale of the pair had always been his favorite as a young Elfling and as he thought he recalled Lorelie had agreed with him when he had told her the tale as a young child.

Lorelie looked at him with confusion at his silence, but smiled despite herself. Often his eyes would appear far off, even distant, as if he were in a distant land, a different time to or reality. His eyes took on that look now as he stared at her.

"Hal!" The young girl screamed, running through the tall grass at the top of a great hill. "Catch me if you can." She giggled, falling to her knees, ducking her head from his sight.

Her panting breath however could be heard by his Elf ears, yet he searched as if he knew not where she had disappeared to.

"Lorelie, where are you?" He called out, his joy apparent in his voice.

Since the day she had entered the border of the great forest they had been inseperable. He found that his mood lightened significantly when in her presence and joy was great in his heart.

He worried greatly for her safety every morning as the time grew near for her visit. He would often pace a flet near the border; his eyes ever watchful for any possible danger to the young child.

A giggle was heard in the grass near where he searched and he had to stifle a laugh as he saw a hand cover her mouth to stop it. When she began to crawl through the tall grass away from him he stalked silently behind her, arms outstretched, hands raised as if claws.

Being human the young girl made enough noise to alert a party of Orc to her presence but he was at ease playing with her. When she stopped and turned slightly to be sure of where Haldir was she screamed and stood to flee. He reached for her and scooped her up before she could move any distance away from him.

"Haaaldir.." She giggled. "Put me down." As he threw her over his shoulder and carried her to a small stream nearby. Once there he held her under her arms dangerously close to the water surface.

"Are you sure you wish for me to put you down Lorelie?" He asked sincerely, trying to keep the grin from his face.

She shook her head furiously and screamed. "Noooo!" She struggled against his grasp,

"Don't put me down. Don't drop me Haldir! Pleaaase!" He smiled and moved her slowly away from the surface of the stream.

"If that is your wish young one. However the water is warm at this hour."

She giggled and shook her head, "Don't want to get wet today. Rana braided my hair and put a flower in it. See?" She reached up to feel for the flower and frowned.

"Where is my flower?" She cried, searching the ground about her.

Haldir raised an eyebrow. "Flower? I did not see it fall Lorelie, I am sorry. I do not think you will find it back in the field." She frowned more if it were possible and her eyes welled with tears.

"But Rana picked it for me from her garden and…" She hesitated and turned away from him to hide her tears as they fell. She wiped them away angry at herself for becoming so emotional over a flower.

Haldir frowned and pulled her into his arms. "I am sorry little one. Your flower will bring life to other flowers in the field. Perhaps one day a patch of them will sprout from it's seeds. It will bring forth new life and I hope that will help ease your pain at it's loss."

His eyes searched the area around them and when they found what he searched for he released her from his embrace. He moved to a small patch of flowers near the trees and plucked a flower from the ground; silently thanking it for it's sacrifice.

"Lorelie, face me." He commanded, turning her by her shoulders before she could comply.

He held the small white flower in his hand and held it to her nose to smell it. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck in an embrace.

"Niphredil, the flower that heralded the coming of Luthien. It bloomed on the eve of her birth and has long grown in the forest of Lorien."

Turning her around he wove the stalk of the flower through her hair and when finished turned her to place a small kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you Haldir. I love it." She whispered; her cheeks red.

He smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Come, let us return to the border Lorelie. It is growing late."

She frowned and sighed.

"Must we?" She asked; sadness in her voice.

"I am afraid so little one."

The two slowly began the hike back to the border; silence between them.

"Haldir?" She spoke, breaking the silence.

"Yes Lorlelie?" He asked, peering down at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Who is Luthien?"

Haldir stopped in his tracks and frowned.

"You do not know?" He asked, shock clear in his voice.

She shook her head.

So Haldir told her the long story durring as they returned to the border. He would hear her sniffle at certain points, giggle at others and sometimes she grew angry.

When he finished the story they were very near the border and the sun was near setting in the sky.

"Haldir, that was a wonderful story. They were both so brave, yet the story was so sad. They both had to die. It's just not fair. Elves should never die!"

Haldir smiled down at her.

"Nay, it was not fair, but their love was great and to be together they were willing to endure anything. They did not fear death; only being apart from one another."

She thought on that for several moments and shrugged her shoulders, reached up and took his hand in hers.

"I will love an Elf one day. Like Beren and Luthien our love will be great and tales will be told about us."

Haldir chuckled and squeezed her hand.

Haldir returned to his senses and smiled.

"They are of Beren and Luthien. You recall their story do you not? I told it to you years ago."

She opened her mouth slightly into an o shape, her eyes wide with shock. Her cheeks reddened and she nodded her head, shutting her mouth slowly.

"I do recall and have thought of it often over the years. It has long been my favorite tale, though I did not think it was real. I thought you only to be telling tales to a young bored child."

Haldir shook his head and glanced again at the small figures upon the fountain top.

"Nay, their story is well known to all Elves Lorelie. Elves do not bind with mortals often and when it happens it is shocking to all. It is a decision not to be taken lightly by any, though I imagine there is no decision to be made when you truly love another." He smiled at Lorelie, shaking his head.

Standing, he offered her his hand to stand. She took it and then placed her hand in the crook of his arm.

"Come, I shall escourt you to my brother. Be on your guard with that one, he has a way with beautiful ladies."

Rumil's talan was high within a tree very near to where Haldir had originally asscended with the strange group of Men, Elf, Dwarf, and Hobbit hours earlier. He had pointed out there his other brother Orohpin's talan was one level below Rumil's and his own one level higher.

The climb to the talan found her greatly wearied, and puffing for a deep breath. Haldir however it did not affect, as she expected it would not. She was not used to the climbing of stairs, as her home did not have a second floor.

Once they reached the flet that held Rumil's home, Haldir turned her to face him.

"Are you certain you can handle my brother?" He asked, concern clear on his face.

She smiled and touched a hand to his cheek.

"You are a very sweet Elf. Yes, I am well certain that I can handle anything your brother should think to do. Do you leave me alone with him?" She asked, sad he would leave her side.

He nodded sadly.

"I am afraid I have been long on the border and wish a change of clothing Lorelie. If you wish my presense however, I shall stay by your side." He looked to her, his eyes wide and questioning.

She sighed, happy he would stay if she asked it of him and shook her head.

"Nay, go and see to your needs Haldir. Just return for me soon, for I fear for my sanity should I remain too long in his company."

Haldir chuckled and lifted one of her hands to his lips, placing a warm sweet kiss on it.

"I shall return when I have bathed and changed Lorelie. Fear not, I shall rescue you in time."

He bowed low and with a sweep of his arm, as if he wore a cloak, he was gone.

Lorelie shook her head, giggled to herself and turned to knock on the door to Rumil's rooms but found it already opened, and Rumil's head peeking out with a grin upon it.

"You have come! Haldir did not steal you away for himself. I am surprised." He opened the door fully, and took her hand, pulling her gracefully into his room and into his arms.

She laughed and pulled free from his grasp, swatting at him playfully.

"Yes, he has brought me Rumil, though he was loathe to do so. He seems to think you dangerous to an innocent girl such as I." She said, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"Are you Rumil?" She questioned him, observing her surroundings in silent appreciation.

He laughed and as an Elf's laugh had always affected her, she felt a shudder run through her body.

"Mayhap Lorelie, but in what way does he believe I am a danger to you? Surely he knows I would never cause you harm." Noticing her shudder, he frowned. "Are you cold?"

She shook her head, still looking about her at his beautiful talan.

"You talan is wonderful Rumil, are all so beautiful?" She asked, turning now to him.

He shook his head. "I know not, only have I entered that of my brothers, and the several ladies of Lorien that have shared their bed with me. None however are decorated so. I feel my spirit darken when I leave this place so often for the border. I have long thought that a female would enjoy it more perhaps, but I do not wish to give it up. And no female has yet entered my life for more than mere enjoyment, bliss, ecstacy." He whispered the final words, moving closer to her.

She felt his breath hot upon her neck and held back a sigh as he moved behind her, pulling her hair from the back of her neck to place it all over her shoulder.

"Rumil," She whispered. "what are you doing?"

He sighed, a great heavy sigh of one who lay luxuriously in the cool shade of a tree on a swelteringly hot day.

"Is it not obvious Lorelie?" He asked, coming round to her front, where he turned his head slightly to the side.

"I have longed for some time to feel the warmth of you, touch the velvety softness of your skin. I am at long last fulfilling that desire."

The soft smile upon his face melted her heart. He looked so much like his brother who she knew she could never hope to have. Here before her now stood his brother, so alike him save for manner asking her to lie with him.

Her thoughts consumed her as Rumil slowly ran a finger over her jaw line and down her neck. Taking one of her hands in his, he streched it out before her, placing tiny kissed down her arm.

Could she do this? Would she be able to face the one she loved if she were to lie with his own brother? Would he notice the change in her, would he even care if he knew? She frowned at that posibility.

Rumil placed a hand at her neck, pulling her closer. Mere inches from his lips, she returned to herself and pushed him away with a cry.

"No! I cannot Rumil. Do not ask it of me, for my heart belongs to another. No more could I face him should I lie with another."

He stepped back from her, a frown on his beautiful face, panting from the moment past.

"Forgive me, I was wrong in my actions once again." He turned and went to a table near a window. Picking a box from the table, he handed it to her silently.

She forced a smile and took the box from him. "For me?" She asked, though she knew it must be for him to give it to her.

He nodded and folded his arms across his chest.

She opened the small pale wooden box and released a sound of joy when she saw it's content.

"Rumil! You should not have! It's.. I don't know what to say." She placed it back in it's box, and moved to hug him. He took a step back causing Lorelie to frown.

"I am truly sorry Rumil. You are a wonderful Elf and were it not as it is. Had I not another that I love then I am certain it is you I would love. I am flattered. Forgive my refusal. I do not wish there to be bad feelings between us." She reached out and placed a hand over one of his.

His face softened and he let out a sigh.

"Nay, it is I who should beg your forgiveness." She shook her head.

"Think not of it Rumil, it is forgotten." She smiled and opened the box again pulling out it's content.

As she stood examining it, a grin appeared on Rumil's face.

"So our young Lorelie is in love is she?" He asked, a teasing tone in his voice.

Her cheeks reddened and she looked away placing the small carving in it's box once more.

"I am." She squeeked out and coughed.

He smiled and putting an arm around her, steered her towards a small bench near where they stood.

"Do I know the lucky man?" He asked, his eyes shining with amusement.

She looked up to him with a suspicious glare, raising an eyebrow.

"Do not do that, you look like Haldir." He teased. Immediately her cheeks reddened further at the mention of Haldir and Rumil's mouth fell open.

"It cannot be!" He exclaimed.

"Truly it can not be him?" He said, more to himself than as a question to her.

"What?" She asked growing uncomfortable.

"My brother, it is not he that you speak of is it?" He asked, leaning his head closer to her as if they were speaking of some great secret.

"Rumil!" She cried, shoving his shoulder, pushing him back a ways.

"Certainly not, why would you even think such a thing." She said, worrying her hands in her lap nervously.

He looked down at her hands, then back up to her face suspiciously.

"If it is he Lorelie, your secret would be safe with me. You must know this." He explained, leaning closer to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Surely it must make you weary to keep it to yourself so. You may tell me. Is it he?" He said in a comforting voice.

She sat staring into his eyes, the eyes while she knew to belong to Rumil, the joker of the three brothers appeared sincere and concerned. She was acctually considdering telling him, when there was a knock at the door and a voice called out her name, then Rumil's before the door swung open.

Haldir stood there, an eyebrow raised at the scene that he saw before him. Rumil sat close to Lorelie, too close, an arm wrapped around her, his face close to hers. Lorelie appeared to be flustered, and confused. A low growl rumbled in his throat.

"What goes on here Rumil? Lorelie, are you well?" He asked, coming closer, removing Rumil's arm from her shoulders.

Her cheeks were red, her eyes wide and her mouth agape in a small circle Haldir shook his head.

"Honestly Rumil, are half of the ladies of Lorien not enough to sate you? Come Lorelie." He said, taking her and directing her gently to the door.

"Wait!" Rumil called out, standing and coming to Lorelie's side. He smiled, cupped a hand over her ear and with a glance at his brother whispered in her ear.

"We are not done, I shall seek you out to learn this secret little Lorelie."

Her eyes widened more and she frowned, her shoulders slumping. She nodded and made for the door, but was once more stopped by Rumil placing a hand on her arm.

"Your box milady." He said, holding it out to her.

Forcing a smile, she nodded gratefully and fled his talan, Haldir close behind. 


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3, not beta'd cause uh...just cause. Bleh, anyway hope someone enjoys. I don't own anyone you know. Right? chorus of elves begin to harmonize "She owns nothing, nothing, nothiiiiiiiiiiiing." elf in hat turned sideways, and aviator sunglasses comes out "She don't own me, no no no, she don't own you elf points to another elf she don't own nothing don't you hear!" audience goes wild, fangirls flail about, reaching for rapping elf "Down ladies" he grins, taking off his sunglasses, and hat revealing his identity to be the marchwarden  
I do NOT know where that came from...

Lorelie breathed a sigh of relief once she and Haldir were far from his brothers talan. What had he been thinking she asked herself, shock and confusion clouding her mind. What had I been thinking? She almost shouted at herself, recalling how close she had come to giving in to Rumil's advances.

She stopped at the foot of the winding stairs, and leaned against the tree for support. Looking to Haldir she frowned. She could never have forgiven herself had she betrayed him in such a way with his own brother.

'But,' She thought again. 'Haldir does not see me in that way, so it would not be a betrayal.'

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and smiled weakly at Haldir who stood staring down at her with a worried expression.

He moved closer to her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Would you like to sit?" He asked, guesturing to a knee height to Haldir wall surrounding a small garden of vegetables.

She nodded meekly and took the arm he offered to walk only a few steps to the wall. She smiled, and shook her head amused. 'Always the honorable dutiful elf he is.' She thought to herself.

They took seats next to one another on the wall and stared forward, observing the other elves that strolled about, some arm in arm with their mate. She sighed whisfully and glanced over at Haldir out of the corner of her eye.

He sat, back straight, head held high also observing those about him. A small odd smile graced his features.

"Haldir," She began, crossing her arms in front of her uncomfortably.

"Aye?" He asked, turning to look at her.

"there is something that I wish to tell you." She offered, her face scrunched, eyes wide with worry. 

He frowned. "It is not about my brother is it? Has he dishonored you in any way? I will have his hide if he has." He began, eyes angry. "Always must he chase the elleth, but you." He reached for her hand, taking it in his and pulling it close to him.

"Sweet Lorelie. You he cannot, nay will not dishonor."

Confusion filled her at his simple action and his outburst of anger at the posibility she had been flirted with by his brother. 'Perhaps he does care for me in another way.' She thought, hope creeping into her heart.

"Nay Haldir." She shook her head. "That is not what I wish to tell you."

His shoulders relaxed immediately and his face appeared relieved straight away. "That is well, for I do not wish to murder my own kin." He grinned and squeezed her hand before placing it in her lap.

"What is it then Lorelie, that you wish to tell me?"

She turned from his beautiful face then, her eyes down cast, worrying her hands over the skirt of her dress. "It is difficult to say Haldir." She sighed.

She turned to meet his eyes, this time hers filled with tears. He immediately pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her.

"Tell me." He commanded, stroking her hair.

She shook her head where it rest on his shoulder.

"You will not approve." She cried, her voice strained.

Haldir sighed. "It matters not if I approve dear one, only that you have said it so I do not have to worry over you so."

She sniffled and pulled away from him, placing her palms gently on his chest, her eyes locked then with his.

"I love you." She whispered.

The sharp intake of breath and the wide eyed appearance of the Elf before her was all she needed. She stood from the bench and ran.

Where she ran to she did not know. She knew not where she was, nor the way back to the borders that her home rest near but she had to have a moment to herself. She would search Haldir out to take her home when the hurt resided some.

Finding a shaded alcove near the border of the city she fell to her knees and crawled under the low hanging shrubbery where she cried, free from the worry of curious eyes.

Haldir stared in confusion as Lorelie ran from him. Shock too deeply in him that the thought to give chase had not occurred to him until she was long out of sight, hidden away somewhere, hopefully safe.

He searched the surrounding area only to find no sign of her. Anger welled in him as it at last occurred to him that she might have run back to Rumil and he stalked back to his brothers talan, fists clenched at his sides.

A hard knocking sounded at the door to his talan. With a shrug, he crawled from his bed, leaving the beautiful creature beneath him writhing with need, and whimpered for him to return.

"I shall return to you soon, do not despair." He chuckled at her need.

Opening the door to an angry superior, and older brother had not been what he expected and he started slightly at the intensity of his brothers glare.

"Dear brother, what may I do for you? A rather lovely lady awaits my return, so if you may, please make this swift." He joked, attempting to placate his brother. But he only succeeded in further angering his brother.

"Rumil," He growled. "how could you do such a thing?" He forced his way past his brother, and stalked into his brothers bed chamber.

At the high pitched eep that met his ears upon his entrance to the room, he found his ears turning red.

"Marchwarden?" The figure upon the bed asked in confusion.

Turning, he fled the room, passing his brother standing in the doorway an eyebrow raised, scratching the top of his head.

The female on the bed looked at her lover, question written on her face. He only shrugged, and joined her once more in the bed.

Haldir flew down the stairs, his head a flurry of questions, and confusion. Had he been jealous? Had he gone to his brothers, angry at the possibility she might have lay in his bed when he arrived? Surely that cannot be so.

She had just told him that she loved him, that is true. But never has the thought occurred to him that he held similar feelings towards her. She was mortal after all. He was not one to have fanciful ideals of tragic love, and jump into things he did not first consider long and hard.

His life was ruled by logic, and strategy. This was of course completely illogical, and would no doubt cause naught but pain for all involved. He shook his head sadly. Perhaps he should not allow her to come to the woods any longer. 

Straightening his previously slumped shoulders, he decided first he must find her. Things must be discussed with her before he could, or would make any decisions.

He searched the gardens, the paths leading from the forest, and even asked passing elves if any had seen a young Human girl anywhere in the city.

All had shaken their heads, and apologized saying they hadn't seen any Humans in many years. Sighing, Haldir started towards the border, thinking that if she found her way home she would have to pass by him first.

That's when he heard sniffling from a low hanging of branches from bush, and tree. Listening he determined that someone hid under the branches, and cried. He took a deep breath, and prepared himself for what lay ahead thinking that it could only be her.

"Lorelie?" He whispered, as he got down to his hands and knees. He heard a gasp, and crawled forward, under the branches.

He poked his head in to a small space under the bush where the branches were high leaving a clear space for her to lay in. She was curled up on herself as far from the place he entered as was possible.

"Haldir." She gasped, and turned her head searching for an escape.

He shook his head, and came fully into the bushed. Sitting, his head bent slightly to avoid the branches.

"Do not flee from me Lorelie. Many hours have I spent searching for you. I wish to speak with you concerning.." He paused, and looked to her. She shied away, her cheeks reddening.

"Lorelie, please." He began, reaching forward to take her hand in his.

"We have been friends for ten years now. Surely you and I can speak openly concerning this." He pleaded.

She turned, and looked up at him now her eyes filled with tears.

"Alright Haldir." She whispered.

He smiled, and squeezed her hand gently.

"Now Lorelie, what you said before by the fountain." He began, and she frowned, shutting her eyes to hear the tone of his voice.

"No Lorelie, look at me please." He put a hand to her chin tipping her face up to look at him again.

She blinked opened her eyes, blinking causing tears to streak down her cheeks. Haldir shut his eyes, and sighed to see her in such pain.

Her eyes looked to him pleadingly, wide and bright with tears.

"I am sorry Haldir. I do not wish to trouble you." She started, pulling her hand free from his, and crawling around him to the place he entered.

"Lorelie," He warned. "where are you going?"

"Home Haldir. If it would not trouble you, perhaps you could show me to the border." She offered, her voice icy causing Haldir to wince as if it wounded him.

"Very well Lorelie." He crawled out after her, thinking there would be time to speak during the trek back to the border.

That was not to be however. The two were met by a group of wardens on their way to the border. Lorelie fell to the back of the group of wardens while Haldir was forced by his position to stand at the front.

She seemed to have attached herself to one of the young wardens in training. Every time he would turn, he would find her with flushed cheeks, and to be giggling.

'She has certainly recovered quickly.' He thought to himself bitterly. 'As I expect. She is mortal, life fleeting, and love is no exception to that rule.'

The remainder of the journey was spent in deep thought for Haldir, often distracting him from conversation with other wardens until they at last left him to his thoughts.

Upon reaching the border, the warden that had been walking with Lorelie bowed low, taking her hand in his and placing a kiss on it. She smiled, and then headed in the direction Haldir stood waiting.

He placed his fists upon his hips, and awaited her presence before him. But as she neared him, she adjusted her direction slightly so she would not pass by him so closely. With a curt nod she had headed past him and in the direction of her village.

He frowned, angry at himself for this situation, and angry at her for her behavior. Following swiftly, he reached her with only but a few long strides.

"Lorelie, do you not wish me to escort you to your home?" He asked, assuming that would not change, as it had been that way for the 10 years of their friendship.

She turned to look at him, eyes cold and angry but her face did not betray the emotion within.

"Do not trouble yourself Marchwarden. I am capable of returning to my home safely."  
He nodded. "Very well. Perhaps tomorrow you will have recovered from this foul demeanor and we can discuss this as adults. I wish you a safe journey lady." With that said, he walked quickly from her side to the border once more.

Tears again came to her eyes, unwished for, and annoying to Lorelie. She stalked home, as quickly as her feet would take her, anger, hurt, and frustration filling her heart.

The door opened, then slammed shut in the small cabin in which she lived. Looking up from her sewing, Rana saw her dear Lorelie stalk into her room, where the door was also slammed shut.

A frown creased her brow, and standing, she placed her sewing on the chair she had just vacated.

She knocked upon the door to Lorelie's room, and waited.

Silence from inside, but the door was soon opened a crack. Entering Rana found Lorelie lying on her bed, her face buried in a pillow.

"Dear one, what is it?" She asked, coming to sit beside Lorelie on the bed.

She looked up from the pillow, tears falling down her face quicker than Rana could count.

"I told him." She whispered, and sniffled.

Rana gasped. "The Elf?" She asked, worried for her foster daughter.

"Haldir, yes. I have told him, it was a disaster." She cried.

"Oh Lorelie." Rana sighed, pulling the other into a tight embrace.

The young woman cried into her shoulder, no longer restraining her emotions at all. Rana stroked her back, whispering comforting words to her.

When she at last ceased her wails, she sat up, sniffling, and rubbing at her nose, a bitter smile on her face.

"Well, at least I finally had the courage to tell him." She shrugged.

"Oh dear heart, tell me what happened if you may." Rana pleaded.

She told Rana of the expression on his face when she told him, and of how she had run from him not allowing him the chance to reject her. She told her she could not have borne the knowledge that he did not want her, thought her a fanciful youth, attracted to naught but his beauty. Told her that it was more than that, so much more. That she had never in her life felt what she did for him, that it could not have been as she thought he would say.

Tears were shed between them, and in the end Rana and Lorelie lie in bed together comforting one another through the night.

Morning came, and Rana awoke to find Lorelie staring out the window, tears falling from her face again eyes caught up in the beautiful sunrise.

"He is much like the sun. Strong, beautiful, able to protect, yet also able to scorch, and burn." She sighed, turning to face Rana.

"Come Lorelie, you must eat something. We shall prepare our breakfast." She asked, pulling her from the seat by the window.

"This is the first morning in ten long years I will not go to him, to the forest." Lorelie whispered at the table, as she sat not eating her breakfast, but poking at it.

"Shh," Rana begged. "eat Lorelie."

"I cannot." She sighed. "May I go? I wish only to be alone Rana."

Shutting her eyes, a frown on her face Rana nodded. "Go, but take care Lorelie not to stray far. I do not wish for harm to befall you."

Lorelie smiled weakly, and took Rana's hand. "Thank you." She whispered.

Haldir frowned, not for the first time that day. Long hours had passed, and the day was coming to an end. Still she did not come. He had not expected her to avoid him completely. Had thought that she would come, and they would discuss the situation now that she had been allowed time to think.

Surely she must know that it could not be between them. How could she not? She knew everything he knew of Elves, and should understand that he could not love her.

"Haldir," His brother Orophin interrupted his thoughts. "are you well brother? You have done naught but stare longingly at the horizon all day."

Haldir frowned, shook his head, and turned to his brother. "Longingly? Surely not brother!" He snapped at him.

Orophin nodded, knowing his brother well enough to know when he was in a foul mood, and should be left to simmer in it.

"Very well brother, I will leave you to the thoughts that burden you so. If you wish my advice.." He raised an eyebrow hoping to hear his brothers laughter mocking him. "then you know where to find me." He frowned, hearing nothing from him. Silently he slipped from the talan, and Haldir did not notice.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, that was a long gap between updates. I apologize. It's just been to hot to want to really do anything. Anyway, I still don't own Rumil, or Orophin, or Haldir, or any other character you might eventually recognize. Here's chapter four. Perhaps a bit short, but here it is anyway.

Chapter 4

When three days had passed and Lorelie had yet to return to the forest, nor even come within sight of his Elven eyes Haldir grew angry.

Angry with himself, and angry with her. That anger he vented well in passing Orcs. His work became once more his only passion. He did not leave the border and stayed mostly high in his talan, eyes ever watchful when not on the ground killing.

His brothers, who were both now on the border began to grow worried. Rumil had come at Orophin's request, and Haldir did not notice, else he did not seem to care.

"He had changed much these last few days Rumil. I do not understand where this change comes from." Orophin said, shaking his head sadly at his brothers back.

"I believe I may know where this change comes from, but as well do not understand it. If I did not know better I would think our brother in love."

Orophin's eyes widened and he spun around to face his brother.

"In love?" He cried. "Surely not! This is Haldir you speak of. He loves naught but the forest and on good days his brothers."

Rumil nodded his head. "As I said, if I did not know better that is what I would think brother."

Some time passed in silence, with Haldir staring out at the vast expanse of land that surrounds the border of Lorien, and his brothers sitting quietly behind him in contemplation.

Rana sighed sadly, shaking her head.

"Lorelie, surely you wish to visit your dear friends on the border today. You cannot avoid them forever." She pleaded with the desolate youth sitting before her in the grass.

Her eyes the only acknowledgment that she had heard Rana, tears fell from her eyes once more.

"Please love. You must recover from this dreary attitude. It does not become you." Rana pleaded.

The girls shoulders slumped and she stood from the grass. Silently she padded away over the grass, heedless of her direction.

Only when she saw two booted feet before her on the ground did she look up. An elf stood before her, his eyes curious, and wary.

"You near the border of Lorien Human. You must turn back." She gasped.

How had she come this way, come this far? She chided herself for paying no heed to her direction.

Tears fell from her eyes again to be so close to the one she loved.

"What border is this?" She asked, hoping to have come to another side of the woods.

"Northern milady." The Elf replied. "You must turn back." He warned again, his body before her as if to block her entrance.

She nodded sadly, and turned to the direction of her home again.

"Wait!" She heard a shout behind her.

She knew that voice, but she did not show her recognition of it. Only continued on, her eyes to the ground.

Only when feet again appeared before her eyes did she stop her walk. She did not look up this time, she did not have to. She knew who would stand before her eyes should she only look.

"Lorelie." His voice breathed.

A shudder ran through her body to hear him say her name again. She could not do this, could not bear the pain to be so near him again. She turned to the side, and began to walk around him, but he placed a hand on her shoulder, spinning her around to face him again.

"Look at me." He commanded, his voice toneless as she knew was his way when angry.

She turned her gaze to the side, eyes still on the ground as to defy his command.

He sighed, she heard it. Imagined him slumping his shoulders, closing his eyes, and shaking his head.

"Please..saes." He whispered. She had learned the Elvish word for please many years ago when she had first come to the woods, and used it often.

Taking a deep breath, she slowly moved her eyes upwards, glancing at him as she often did in an appreciative way. But now it only pained her to do so.

When her eyes finally fell on his face, they were glistening with tears.

"Thank you." He said, obviously relieved.

She nodded, still silent.

"Will you not speak? I wish to speak to you Lorelie." He asked, reaching for one of her hands.

She pulled away, and he sighed, hurt.

"I do not know what there is to speak of Haldir." She whispered, turning as if to make sure none stood near listening.

He shook his head. "There is much to speak of. You have not entered Lorien for days. I have much news to share, as well I wish to speak on the reason for your avoidance of me."

"Haldir, I don't wish to. It has haunted me these days I have stayed away. I should never have spoken it to you. It was a mistake."

Haldir shut his eyes then and looked to the sky, unseeing. "I do not think it was a mistake Lorelie." He whispered.

"How can you not?" She asked, curious now.

"You are an Elf, you cannot possibly ever return my love. All this revelation does is haunt me, for I feel I must avoid you as the pain is too great to even lay eyes upon your face. How can it not be a mistake?" She asked, folding her arms across her uncomfortably.

He looked down from the sky now, a smile on his face. He locked eyes with her.

"I do not think it is a mistake Lorelie. You do not need to avoid me." He offered her his arm.

"Come, you must walk with me so I may explain to you my reasoning."

Tentatively she took his arm and they walked slowly into the woods, her eyes straying everywhere but to the Elf next to her, and his upon her always.

"Perhaps brother, it is as you suggested. She is mortal though, and our brother always logical in his decisions. I do not see how it could be so." Orophin whispered as the two sat on low branches staring down at their brother walking arm in arm with the young human.

"You are right, but when love is in play logic flees the mind, even in our brother Haldir perhaps. I do not wish to lose him to such a fate though." He said, sadly shaking his head.

"And neither do I Rumil. What must we do?" He asked, an eyebrow raised at the relieved smile upon his brothers face.

"We must consider if we must do anything at all Orophin. Haldir has not truly been happy in many long years. Always has he dedicated himself solely to the protection of the woods, and our Lord and Lady. Perhaps the time has come for him to feel joy, even if only for a short time?"

Slowly they strolled through the trees, with Lorelie now distancing herself slowly from Haldir. The gap between them now noticeable, and hurtful to Haldir. 

He stopped when they reached a hill with flowers scattered all about. She recognized this place as the one she had lost her flower several years ago.

"Please, sit." Haldir gestured to a fallen log on the hilltop.

She stared at him, then around at the landscape that spread out all around them. Sighing, she took a seat. It was too beautiful a place to tarnish with bad memories.

He smiled, and took a seat near her in the grass, careful not to sit on any flowers. For several moments the two just sat, Lorelie taking in the blue sky, and the rolling grassy plains and the mountains in the distance a ways. Haldir with his eyes on the grass, stealing short glances at Lorelie.

"This place holds fond memories Haldir." She whispered, her eyes still on the horizon.

"Aye, it does." He replied, turning to stare openly at Lorelie. "Face me Lorelie." He asked, reaching to take her hand in his.

She turned and looked down at him with a small forced smile.

He stared, she stared. Silence between them. A butterfly fluttered by under their clasped hands. Lorelie's eyes lit up, and their gaze was broken, now focused on the beautiful butterfly.

Haldir smiled fondly. Always had such simple, innocent things brightened her moods, chased her frowns away. 

"Lorelie, I must tell you that I was surprised by your admission. I believe you witnessed the shock on my face and I am sorry that it hurt you. I have thought on this situation during your avoidance of me and I will admit that confusion, and trepidation still fills my heart, but also something else that I have not identified fully yet, nor do I wish to for it would frighten me to do so.

"I cannot allow my heart to rule my actions in this now. My mind tells me that it would be foolish to forsake who I am for a mortal. Never before has an Ellon done such a thing. Only before have the female of my kind loved a mortal.

"Long has my mind led me in all that I do, and I do not think it would be wise to falter in that now. I cannot let my heart be the victor in this battle Lorelie. But truly I believe it will break my heart if you allow this to come between us. You have been a very dear friend to me for 10 years now. Please don't let that change."

His eyes bore into hers, silently pleading her to accept what he had said. Her eyes filled with tears, and she averted her eyes with much difficulty. Haldir watched as the tears streamed down her cheeks.

Her voice was low, and raspy from straining to keep her sobs in when she finally spoke. Her heart broke with every word spoken.

"I don't know Haldir. I just don't know if I could do it. See your face every day, continue on as if this never happened, and forget the feelings I hold for you. Surely you must understand that being an Immortal.

"Is it not difficult to suppress the love you hold for someone? Tell me that you would do that which you ask of me if you were in my place. I do not think so. It would be too painful for you, and more so I imagine being an Elf.

"But I suppose it is well our situation is not reversed. You would die of the heartbreak. While I simply must endure it. Alone." 


	5. Chapter 5

Please forigve my lack of updates, but I've been ensnared by a mask wearing, deformed musical genius, magician, architect, murderous madman. He's stolen my heart for a time, and remains there at the moment but Craig in his lovelyness at the Fellowship Festival has renewed my love of our dear Elf. I will attempt to continue this fanfic as much as my masked madman allows.

Also forgive the short chapter. Rest assured I'm still writing, working on the next chapter but I thought that this was a good ending to a chapter basically just about Galadriel.

I'm moving next weekend! Squee! I just wanted to squee over it. My family has bought a house! I've only EVER lived in apartments, and quite honestly grew tired of it. I'll be glad to be living in something that belongs to us! I'll also be glad to be able to get dogs again! I miss dogs soo much. Anyway, thanks for listening to my ranting, that's all. Enjoy, or don't. Fine by me:-D

Chapter 5

After Lorelie and Haldir had spoken, she had stood, staring sadly for a moment, then fled the woods. Haldir had just stared after her, his heart heavy with what he was certain to be the loss of his dear friend.

Haldir had gone back to duty at the borders, though no longer was he distracted. His eyes strayed often to where he knew her home lay off in the distance, and he felt the now familiar hollowness in his stomach, and heart.

He wondered if he had been wrong, and if he should have considered his feelings toward the girl further before saying what he had said to her. He knew he loved her, and his current state proved that, but in what way? And more importantly, was he willing to give up his immortality for her.

Ten long days after they had last seen one another, Haldir was summoned to the city by the Lady. Her voice in his head was grave, and he understood his presence was urgent.

Leaving his brothers in command of the wardens in his absence, he hurried back to the city deep within the woods. Several hours later, upon his arrival at the gate he was met by one of Galadriel's handmaidens who brought him to the Lady's garden.

The handmaiden Haldir knew as Alindre left him to Galadriel who sat on a bench amid a bed of white flowers. He bowed to the lady, who then beckoned him to sit beside her.

Once seated, the two sat in what seemed to Haldir to be an odd silence as he had thought his return to be urgently required.

"Haldir, my beloved Marchwarden." She whispered, turning to him slightly. He was confused by the sadness that lay in her eyes.

She reached a delicate, pale white hand out to rest on his cheek. He felt a pang of homesickness, and loneliness for his family at her action. He missed his mother greatly.

"My lady." He acknowledged her statement.

"As I am sure you have sensed my brave captain, the world is changing. Our time here is ending. I feel the power I hold over our beloved land wane even now. I no longer hold the power to protect it from the evil that has long stood outside our borders. The dark power grows in the East.

"We must stand against it, or fall. Man cannot fight this battle alone Haldir. We must join with them, we must rekindle old alliances. I have communicated with Lord Elrond, and he has agreed to send Rivendell Elves to the defense of Man. I have summoned you to ask that you my dear Haldir will lead them to Helms Deep. If you would stand as emissary to all Elves."

A despairing cold feeling entered into Haldir's very soul at her request. An odd foreboding that he could not understand. Elves had long faced evil, as had he for many of his years but this was a feeling that he had never before felt.

"When do we depart my lady?" He asked, with a swift bow of respect.

"The party from Rivendell arrive in a fortnight Haldir. You have much to do in that time. Armor must be created for all who go to defend Middle Earth. I have already commissioned a special suit for you my captain of the Galadhrim. Now go, prepare."

Haldir bent his head, and placed a fist over his heart then standing, he turned on his heel and made his way to the entrance to the garden. He was interrupted by a different sort of voice, while it was undoubtedly his ladies voice, it was spoken inside his head.

'Don't forget Haldir, life is precious, and fleeting. Even for immortals at times. Mend things with your brother, for he will join you on your journey. I think there is another you may wish to speak with before you leave as well but I will go no further into your affairs. Be safe my dear.' 

With another nod to his lady he fled her garden in search of his brothers, and to relay the news to the rest of the Galadhrim. With a sigh, he though on the parting words of his lady, and made a mental note to search for Lorelie when he had a moment to spare. 


	6. Chapter 6

Another chapter to make up for the shortness of the last one! Don't own anyone but Lorelei!

Chapter 6

'Will I know how to protect them as a good leader should, or will we return with many casualties? Will we return at all?' Haldir's mind raced with these insecurities.

He knew he would have to be brave before the Galadhrim, but some unfamiliar fear tore at his insides, ravaging his normally confidant façade. With a sigh he stopped his mindless forward motion, and looked around him becoming aware of his surroundings once more since leaving the ladies garden.

Trees surrounded him, and the Northern border loomed ahead. He shook his head in a vain attempt to clear it and strode forward again telling himself he was only thinking of the safety and protection of Lothlorien by going to gaze about the surrounding area, checking for danger.

Never mind that Lorelei's village stood near the border, and that there were many well trained eyes watchful of the border. His eyes strayed to her village, involuntarily sighting the meager cabin in which he knew she lived.

He found his eyes no longer even trying to keep up the pretext of scanning the vast fields, and plains for danger to Lothlorien. Instead scanning the small human village's surroundings for anything that might pose a danger to it's inhabitants.

He looked beyond the village to a distant cluster of trees, looked over the nearby river for anything within sight, and then turned his gaze to a wide field just outside the village. There his eyes fell upon a familiar figure running freely, arms spread wide.

Purple, yellow, and white flowers, and green, and tan grass surrounding her lending a dream like feel to the sight before him. Her long brown hair flew behind her in the wind as she ran, while her skirt pressed tight against the front of her long legs, and billowed out behind her harshly.

With a sigh he acknowledged something he had long denied to himself out of fear. Lorelie had blossomed into a beautiful young woman.

Caught up in the sight before his eyes he did not hear when a figure fell gracefully from a tree behind him making noise in doing so in an effort to not startle the still, contemplating figure below. When a hand reached out in comfort to be placed upon Haldir's shoulder the poor unsuspecting figure had it's arm nearly wretched free from it's socket, and wrist twisted painfully for it's trouble.

"Orophin?" Haldir asked, disoriented.

"Yes brother, would you kindly release my arm?" Orophin gasped back in pain.

"Orophin, what is this? What do you mean sneaking up upon me so?" Haldir growled, releasing his brothers arm in doing so.

"Haldir," Orophin began, rubbing at his wrist, and shoulder, grimacing from pain.

"I assure you, had you not been gazing longingly off into the distance so, you would have heart my descent from my post. What is it you are staring at so intently, may I ask?"

Haldir glanced back to the field worriedly, only to find it empty.

"You already have brother. However if you had not, my answer most assuredly would have been 'no'" Haldir turned away from the border and began stalking back to the city but was once again stopped in his tracks.

"It was her, was it not?" The voice questioned.

"Haldir spun about to glare at his brothers back. Orophin stood staring at Lorelei's small village in the distance.

"Who?" Haldir questioned, already knowing what would be Orophin's response.

"Lorelie. The little reckless human girl." He replied, purposely trying to raise his brothers ire.

His planned worked well, for Haldir with a growl stalked forward to stand before his brother.

"She is neither reckless, nor a little girl Orophin. In case you have not taken notice, Lorelie has grown up!"

Orophin shrugged.

"I notice you made no attempt to dispute my labeling of her as human."

Haldir stared at his brother queerly.

"Of course I did not. Why should I dispute it when that is what she is?"

Orophin sniffed, and shrugged again.

"Exactly." He replied as if that one word answered every question that had ever been asked in all of history.

"I am afraid I don't follow. You will have to explain 'exactly' to me dear brother." Haldir demanded threateningly.

"I'm afraid I've left my dictionary in my talan Hal." Orophin responded with a mockingly regretful shrug.

Haldir glared at his brother, he glared so hard he felt certain that if looks were capable of killing not only would his brother be dead upon his feet, but the bodies of any wardens unlucky enough to be within a 50 mile radius would be dropping from the trees like flies. While the trees themselves would willow, and die, before turning to dust before his eyes.

"Do you love her?" Orophin asked unphased by his brothers deep glare of doom.

"She is human." Haldir sighed in defeat and then silently slinking away from the border, effectively ending the conversation.

But several paces from the border a thought struck him and he turned back to Orophin.

"Return to the city immediately. I will not have you out here with an injured arm. It will require time to heal. Send Rumil out to cover you post."

Feeling a little lighter in mood for solving the problems of both brothers at once Haldir returned to the city a bit more confidence in his step now. He knew Rumil would take it that he was now forgiven as Haldir would not have allowed him to return to duty had he not been, and Orophin for having not only confided in him the reason for his odd behavior but for allowing him to return to the city and spend time with his Elleth. He knew time was running short, and there stood a chance any one of the Galadhrim might not return from the deep.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, three chapters in one night. I think that's enough to make up for not updating in uhm..two months. :-P Enjoy, don't own anyone but Lorelei!

Chapter 7

The silence in Caras Galadhon seemed to still the world around the city. Even the creatures of the woods worried for the brave Elves that left their great lands in defense of Arda. I stopped counting the time Haldir was away from me as it felt as though my heart broke with each passing day.

One dark, cold day I lay in his talan, my thoughts dark and my spirit broken when the sound of horns resounded throughout the city. Immediately my stomach fell and my heart quickened. I had a sick feeling and I did not know why.

Rushing from the talan and down the stairs, I found myself at the gate anticipating the troops return along with many other Elves awaiting their loved ones. What my eyes beheld as the gates were parted and the Elves on the other side revealed will haunt me until the day I pass from this world.

On a litter made of many brown tree branches lay a body covered in a deep crimson cloak. My heart sank and I fell to my knees, sobs wracking my body. I had known, somehow I had felt it.

The sound of Elves around me gasping and wailing faded into the background and I had eyes only for the litter that was laid before me. I recall a hand on my shoulder and when I looked up through tear filled eyes, I was met with ancient, wise, and mournful eyes. The Lady had come to see the return of her Elves.

I slowly pulled the cloak away from that of my beloved and I recall thinking even in death he could take my breath away. His crystal clear blue eyes open yet unseeing.

I pulled him to me, embracing his still form, willing him to return to me. Never before had I wished for death, never before had I wished so that I were Elf kind and given the gift of death when a loved one passed from this world. I wanted nothing more than to fade and find him. Fight my way to the halls of Mandos and be with him for all eternity.

That was not to be, Galadriel pulled my arms from him, laying him gently upon the litter once more and pulled me into a hug.

"Tell the Valar to return him." I begged.

"I cannot live without him." I cried, burying my face in her hair.

I tore at her skirts, pulled at her arms begging her, willing her to bring him back through some magic I knew in my heart she must possess. I only wanted him back. I could not breath, I could not think, I could not live without the pain of his loss tearing at my heart leaving me a wreck that none could console.

"This does not have to be child of man. Go to him." Galadriel whispered, leaning close to my ear. Though I could not see her, I knew her lips did not move, for she spoke to me in another way. She was within my mind, she knew my thoughts.

Lorelie bolted upright in her bed, falling to the floor with the force of her motion. Her heart beat wildly within her chest, a voice still ringing throughout her head.

'Go to him. Go to him. Go to him. This does not have to be.'

She shook her head violently, tearing, and pulling at her hair. Willing the voice to cease, crying out for it to go away, for the nightmare to go away. She screamed at it that she could not go to him. That he would not have her, had proved as much at their last meeting.

Tears flowing freely from her eyes, she grabbed a cloak, and tore from the tiny cabin running silently into the darkness of the wild. She had to get away, the cabin had been stifling, her heart beat so within her chest she felt it would surely explode from her body at any moment.

Haldir, Haldir. His name resounded in her head, the voice within shouting at her to go to him. That time was running short. 'NO!' She screamed back at it. 'Immortal!' Time did not grow short for immortals. Her dream had been just that, a dream and nothing more! Why would it not leave her?

Had her separation, and troubles with Haldir caused the troubling dreams? If that was so, then should she not go and mend things with him? Yes, she nodded to herself silent in the darkness of the field. She would, come morning she would go to him, and things would be good again.

The two would roam the woods happily again, and he would not go off to fight somewhere in Middle Earth. He would not leave her behind, and he would certainly not die. She would never allow that to occur she promised herself, and silently promised Haldir, and the voice within her head.

'Does not have to be.' The voice resounded in her head once again, and that was the last time it bothered her again for some time.


	8. Chapter 8

'Nother chapter chalked full of characters I down own. Is chalked the right word? It's the only one I can come up with that makes sense from the way I pronounce it. Chocked, not a word right? So uhm chalked, yes! Let's all picture Haldir in the back of a school clapping erasers, and covered in chalk dust!

Chapter 8

Some time passed as Lorelie knelt upon the cool soft grass in the field before she drifted off into a fitful sleep. Dreams haunted her still, dreams of her mother, dreams of the attack on her village when she was young, and dreams of Rana lying upon her death bed, old and wrinkled. The dreams disturbed her greatly, but she did not wake from them.

--

"The parties from Rivendell arrive in eleven days time. Once they have arrived time shall be taken to become aquainted as I feel you should know your fellow warriors before you march with them into battle. We depart Lorien in twenty days. You may rotate your posts as you see fit to spend time with loved ones, and to prepare your homes for your departure.

"None must come, but as Galadhrim I feel I duty to protect our home, and Middle Earth is our home until. All of us, until the call of the sea is heard this is our home. Thus I go to protect it. I shall feel great honor to have each one of you beside me in this, but the choice is yours alone to make."

Haldir looked upon the guards posted on the Northern border with pride. This was the fourth and final time he would find himself giving this planned speech. Each time his heart swelled with the determined looks of these brave Elves as each came to him to pledge their allegence to Lorien, and willingness to fight alongside him in this battle that none were required to fight. As Galadhrim they swore to protect their fair lands, but it was made certain all knew that joining Haldir in this quest was their choice to make.

Now Haldir sat upon the frontmost flet on the Northern border simply gazing out across the plains, eyes watching, but not seeing. He was weary, not of body but of heart and he knew this would not bode well for him when going into battle. Something had to be done, he had to mend things with Lorelie for the very thought of her tugged painfully at his heart.

He reflected upon time spent with her over the years. Time that would feel but a moment to him as an immortal were among the most precious years of his long life, as well as some of the most painful.

--

Haldir was a wreck, an absolute wreck. His brothers had never seen him behave in such a way. It was absolutely unheard of for Haldir to be so worried over a person, and yet completely furious with her in the same breath.

"LORELIE!" He boomed. "What were you thinking following that deer! Did you not smell that foul creature looming in the trees?"

He paced the flet where the young girl of 15 sat propped up on her elbows wincing in pain as Orophin tended to a severe gash in her leg. She had been lucky to get away so unscathed but still Haldir raged on.

"One can smell those vile creatures from miles away, Elf or no!" He turned and glanced down at her on the floor, wincing along with her as his brother poured what he knew to be a very painful disinfectant over her cut.

"You should know better by now with all the time you have spent among the Galadhrim! What am I going to do with you? I cannot have you coming to the woods of Lorien bringing all manner of dark creatures trailing behind! You must learn to move as one of us! You must learn to travel and not be tracked! AND YOU MUST NEVER FOLLOW WOUNDED WOODLAND CREATURES!"

At the sound of his voice, so demanding, so fearful the young girl shuddered, and shut her eyes, a few stray tears slipping past her eyelids.

"Haldir, I think she has learned her lesson. Perhaps you are being too hard on her." Rumil offered from a dark corner of the flet.

"Are you finished Orophin?" Haldir asked, ignoring his other brother's comment.

"Just about, all that remains is for the wound to be bandaged." Orophin pulled a long piece of white gauze out of a bag that sat at his feet. Haldir stole it from his hand before he was allowed the oppurtunity to begin bandaging it however.

"I shall attend to this. You two may go, be sure that foul thing is removed from the forest." Haldir ordered, kneeling before Lorelie who sat shuddering, tears falling freely from her eyes.

When his brothers had left Haldir turned again to Lorelie, and taking the bandage in hand, he carefully wound it around her leg. Once complete he noticed the voilent shuddering Lorelie had been inflicted with moments before had stopped, and all that remained of the tears were bright streaks down her dirty face.

He sighed, and reached a hand out to cradle her face in it, gently stroking away the trails her tears had taken down her face. The girl exhaled as if she had been holding her breath the whole length of his ranting, and whimpered.

"Lorelie." He whispered, willing her to open her eyes.

"Haldir," She began, voice shaky. "I'm scared." She finished, opening her eyes, and throwing her arms around his neck.

"I know, I know you're scared. You must promise me Lorelie, that you will never do anything like that again. I simply could not bare for anything to happen to you. I am sorry for how I yelled. I only did so because I was just as frightened as you young one. I did not want anything bad to happen to you."

Lorelie sniffled, and pulled her face from the crook of his neck where she had been crying for the past few moments. She looked into his face, her eyes connecting with his to find that he as well was frightened. Frightened to lose her.

"I just wanted to help her." She cried, closing her eyes once more. "I thought she must have a baby somewhere, and being hurt she wouldn't be able to care for it anymore."

Haldir sighed, and shook his head sadly.

"I know little one, I know that you wished only to help it. But in the future come to me first. We will find the animal together, and help it."

Lorelie nodded, and replaced her face in the crook of his neck, her arms suddenly tigher about his neck than they had been before.

--

Haldir was startled out of his thoughts by a sudden ear piercing scream, and much scrambling about on the flets behind him.

"The village!" He heard a fellow warden call out. "It's in flames!" Another called out, while another called out as well. "It's under attack! Look, Ocs! Orcs everywhere!"

Immediately his eyes darted to the village to find their words to be true. Orcs, rather large Orcs swarmed about the village setting fire to the meager homes, and stealing what they could. His eyes flew to the small cabin he knew to be Lorelie's only to find it completely aflame.

Haldir jumped to his feet, and pulling his bow from a hook upon a branch, and his quiver full of arrows from the floor of the flet he fell silently to the ground. He looked around to find that others were following his actions and jumping to the ground as well, all armed.

He ran, he had never run so in his life. He felt as though he would soon take to flight. 'If only I had wings.' He thought bitterly.

--

Screams, screams, and low rumbling sounds. The sound of fire! She woke with a start, and frantically looked around her. First her eyes fell upon Lothlorien for that was where her heart lie. Finding nothing amiss there she turned to find the horror of her village under attack, and burning to the ground.

She nearly screamed but stopped herself when her eyes fell upon several of the horrid beasts that no doubt were responsible for the destruction of her home running in her direction. With a gasp, and a muffled cry she once again lay low in the tall grass, eyes darting about for a means of escape. She crawled quietly towards where she knew there to be a cluster of trees, head low in the grass, only popping up momentarily to judge her direction.

Suddenly harsh, smelly hands pulled her roughly from the ground to kneel before it. It was an Orc, or no it was no Orc. This thing was far bigger than any of the Orc's that had passed Lothlorien, and she had seen killed. No, this thing was far more frightening than the snively, disgusting Orcs. Those she could look upon now with only disgust. This new creature sent fear through her, down to her very soul.

"What's this, a little girl hiding out in the grass?" The creature growled out, in hard Westron, painful to her ears.

She screetched, and tried to pull away, scratching at it's hands where it gripped her upper arms.

"Release me!" She screamed.

"What would I want to do that for?" The creature asked, removing a hand from her arm to run it from the base of her throat down.

A horrible shudder wracked her body, a shudder of revulsion, and she began struggling and shrieking for help. Instantly a hand clamped over her mouth, and the other around her waist, lifting her from her kneeling position on the ground.

"Quiet now little girl. Wouldn't want those nasty Elves to see us, and spoil our now now would we?" He growled.

Elves, her mind immediately grasped onto the word as her only source of hope. They must be coming, and if they were coming Haldir would be with them. He would stop this, she knew it.

Suddenly a the creature made a horrible grunting sound, and released a scream that one would not know to be a scream. It sounded more like a growl to her, but she knew from the level of the sound it must be a scream. She was released from the creatures arms, and dropped to the ground.

Almost instantly, as she looked up to see what had happened the creature fell to it's knees, then fell forward into her, her head coliding with it's chest armor with a sickening sound.


	9. Chapter 9

'Nother short chapter, but it's an update! Enjoy, and remember. I own nothing! I don't even own Lorelie anymore, she's been repossessed. Sigh

Chapter 9

Arrows rained down from the dark starlit sky to fall upon the Uruk-hai that now surged forward, weapons poised to attack the Elves that rushed to the defense of the small village un siege.

Many of the Uruk's fell and the few that remained crashed headlong into the line of Elves, schimters raised in the air. While the majority of the Elves stood and fought Haldir ran for the burning village, shoving Uruk's out of his way, and fighting those that he could not avoid.

Humans lie dead on the ground everywhere when Haldir had finally fought his way into the village. Fear for Lorelie spurred him on, only turning once to find Rumil to be at his back fighting a particularly large, very ugly Uruk.

"Lorelie!" He shouted into the chaos, hoping to find her near.

All the reply he received came in the form of a cry for assistance from Rumil, who was slowly being over-powered by the Uruk he fought. A swift glance at their surroundings found the rest of the Galadhrim at too far of a distance, or occupied themselves in battle.

Haldir rushed to his brother aid, pulling his sword from his side and slashed it across the back of the creatures legs knocking it to the ground. He then pulled a dagger from his quiver hanging from his back and plunged it deep into the beasts black heart.

The battle was over, and there were found to be few human survivors, and of those few left many were gravely injured.

Lorelie was not among them.

Bodies of the dead were gathered, and carefully lined up for burial.

Lorelie was not among them.

Haldir was frantic. He knew that that could only leave one place for her to be, the still burning rubble of the ruined homes of the villagers. He knew that it could only mean her death, and he was unable to accept that.

"Sir, the humans have been tended to, and several of your wardens are in the process of digging graves for those who did not survive the attack. What are your orders for the others?"

One of his leading ranked wardens came forward from the village to stand by Haldir with a wet rag in hand, washing away the dirt, ash and soot from the battle.

"Gather the Uruks and drag them far from the village, then burn them. I will not have them pollute these lands a moment longer." Haldir replied icily.

The warden nodded his understanding, and rushed off the relay Haldir's orders to the others.

Haldir released a despairing sigh and moved to sit on a piece of downed fencing, ruined when the Uruk's charged at the Elves. He placed his face in his hands, moving them up over his face and through his hair, groaning out of frustration, and fear.

He felt lost, he didn't know what to do, nor where Lorelie could be. He felt as though he had failed her somehow, felt that he should have been there to protect her in some way.

Sudden, and frantic shouting interrupted his inner battle, and he soon found an excited Rumil standing before him.

"You may want to see this Haldir. While collecting the bodies of the Uruk's we have found something."

Haldir jumped from the fallen fence, hope stirring in his heart. He angrily told himself that he should not hope, and rushed on at his brothers side, forcing his thoughts to the background.

What he was shown confused him. The wardens stood around a dead Uruk, lying face down in tall grass, an arrow protruding from it's back. He turned to question his brother, who only nodded to another warden.

The warden stepped forward, bent down, and with a grunt, pushed the huge beast aside revealing a dirty, bloody, body of a human girl. Lorelie. It was his Lorelie. He fell to his knees and moved to her side. Pulling her a wrist from under her body he felt for a pulse.

He had never felt so relieved in his life. Except for maybe that one time when Galadriel promised not to tell anyone of some horrible thing he had done as an Elfling, but that is a story best kept secret.

Review thank you's:

ElvenRyder: Thank you for your reviews, and uhm.. soooo sorry for the time it takes me to update sometimes. I'm hoping to make up for it by writing lots now!

Darth Squishy: Thank you! Eh, I've seen it before in other fanfics, and I assumed that since they were ..er well at least Orcs were, Elves at one time that they would have some kind of sexual urges.

K. Ansite: Weee! Write away! Inspiration rocks, even if it's at inoppertune moments! Thanks for your review!

ladysesstra: Sorry you found it mildly disturbing. It was not meant to be. All I meant for it to be was a little kid who wants to kiss someone she's got a crush on. There was no hanky panky :-P Erm, embarrassed I like sues. Well, some anyway. If they're well written.

jibade7: Thanks for your reviews. You'll just have to wait and see what happens! I originally intended to kill Haldir off at the end of the fic like in the movie, but I'm reconsiddering it. That's not to say I still wont though!

Lady Venya of the isle: LoL, it's obviously not the end as I've updated since your review! Thanks!

K. Ansite: Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying.


	10. Chapter 10

grumble Don't own him, don't own anything but that pathetic, snivling human chick. Anyway uhm, yeah.

Chapter 10

"Move that thing!" Haldir commanded as his eyes took in the scene in which Lorelie had been found.

Quickly several Elves came forward, and lifted the dead Uruk from the ground. Haldir did not see them haul it away to be thrown alongside the others atop a large pile of dead Uruk-hia. His eyes focused on, and remained on Lorelie, searching her for any indication of serious injury.

Finding only a gash in her forehead, that blood still oozed out of he placed an arm under her neck, and one under her legs and lifted her gently from the ground. Haldir strode swiftly through the field toward the border of Lothlorien.

He couldn't help but stare down at the still, pale face in his arms. All the emotion he'd suppressed during the battle, and afterwards in the search for Lorelie now surged out as he felt his eyes mist over with tears.

He shrugged his shoulders at the idea that an emotional outburst from him only entailed a pair of misty eyes, and continued on. He did love her, the night and early morning happenings had proved as much.

He tried to deny it, to her, and mostly to himself but that could be no more. His heart swelled with love for her, seemed about to burst even. The question in the forefront of his mind now was should he tell her?

Then with a sickening feeling he amended his question to include 'should she waken'.

Haldir reached the border in minutes, and then called up to the few silent sentinels he knew remained behind high above in the trees. One he knew to be a close friend of his brothers dropped silently from the tree, all the grace of the Elves in his movements.

"Haldir," The warden began worriedly, placing his hand over his heart as a show of respect.

"Rumil, and all the others are fine. I shall require your assistance in getting Lorelie safely up the ladder to the flet." Haldir answered.

"Of course, shall I pass her up to you then?" The warden asked, eyeing the woman in his arms.

"No, merely climb up behind us. If she should appear to be slipping from my shoulder stop her."

With that said Haldir lifted Lorelie from his arms, to drape her over one shoulder. Touching a knot in the tree, a rope suddenly fell from high above. Once the rope was deemed secure, and safe the two began to ascend.

Nearly halfway up the rope the warden below stopped, and tapped Haldir on the leg.

"She is stirring Haldir."

Suddenly a scream broke the silence of the forest. Both Elves' first instinct was to cover their ears however they knew to do so meant they would be forced to release the ladder, and the fall would not be pleasant.

Both winced in pain, and Haldir quickened his ascent. Lorelie struggled, and thrashed about in his grasp, frantic to escape.

"Lorelie!" Haldir commanded her attention with a growl, irritated to have been kicked in the stomach for the second time in the space of but a moment.

"The Uruk's are dead, cease your struggling!" Immediately she stilled on his shoulder, sucking in breath, a mix between a gasp, and sob releasing itself from her throat.

"Haldir?" She whispered.

"Aye, it is I Lorelie. Hold still a moment longer. We have nearly reached the flet."

He reassured, and calmed her with his voice, a smile on his lips, truly relieved to have found her well.

"Haldir…" She began, her voice still no louder than a whisper.

"The village… Rana." Her voice choked with emotion.

"What happened? Where is she?" Haldir flinched.

"Please Lorelie, not now. Once we've reached the flet." He pleaded with her, not wishing her to become hysterical in the air once more.

"No Hal," She growled, grasping a fist full of the back of his tunic in her hand, she resumed her struggling once more.

"If anything's happened to her I would wish for you to drop me right this moment!"

Haldir sighed, rolling his eyes at females, and their penchant for drama and tightened his grip on her struggling form.

"Have you nothing or no one else in life to live for Lorelie?" He asked, hurt evident in his voice.

Finally they reached the top where the flet rested elegantly atop the branches completely invisible to any that stood below. Haldir set Lorelie on the edge of the flet, gave her a look that told her she was not to move and turned to the Elf below him.

"Leave your post for now, go assist the others down by the village."

The warden nodded, and began to descend the tree, jumping gracefully from the rope to a branch nearby then swiftly from branch to branch until he dropped to the forest floor.

Turning back to Lorelie his eyes found her form in a dark corner, back to a branch with her face buried in her hands. With a sigh he pulled himself up fully into the flet.

Slowly he approached her, kneeling silently before her. He pulled her hands gently away from her face, and took one into his hand, placing his other on top of hers. She glanced fleetingly up at him, eyes full of unshed tears.

"Lorelie, I'm going to be completely honest with you regarding your village. You are a child no longer, and to treat you as one would only do you more harm. Before I tell you however, I will make it perfectly plain to you, I will not allow you to harm yourself in any way." She looked up, allowing tears to fall, and nodded her silent acquiescence.

"There were few survivors Lorelie. Most of the village was burned, your home included. Rana was not among the survivors I set eyes upon, though I will admit in my frantic search for you I may have overlooked or missed her. Forgive me."

Lorelie lowered her gaze from Haldir's and began to sob, her shoulders shuddering violently. Haldir pulled gently on her hand in his, opening his arms when she was near enough to wrap them firmly around her shaking form. He whispered comforting words near her ear, promising to go down once more to search for Rana soon.

Dernhelm of the Rohirrim: Haldir period makes anything good. Trust me, I don't rush. I didn't update for about 3 months. :-P


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry to have taken an age and a half to update. Believe it or not I had this chapter sitting in word for all this time. /embarrassed smile/. I suppose I ought not abandon my stories so often. But I've been kinda sort busy with life. Babysitting, school, animals. I have four dogs for dogs sake!!!!!!! You know how much work four dogs are?

Anyway, do enjoy, and cya!

Chapter 11

Some time passed and her sobbing turned into quiet sniffling, then to silence. She sat, arms wrapped around Haldir, and head resting peacfully on his shoulder. She had fallen into slumber having worn herself out in her highly emotional state. Slowly he pulled her limp body closer to him, and pulling her legs out from under her, lay her down upon the bedroll in the same corner.

Sighing wearily Haldir stood and made his way to the edge of the flet to stare out at the trees in front of him. Three specifically timed whistles resulted in three whistled returned quickly in sucession. A single whistle back and the low rustle of leaves was heard before a blonde head peered into the flet from a branch below.

"Farndwen," He offered a grim smile.

"Please enter. I need for you to remain with Lorelie. I have given her my word to return and search for her guardian. If she awakens keep her from the edge of the flet, but do not approach her unless necessary. Tell her the names Haldir, and Rana and she will understand."

Haldir tried to explain the situation warning the warden of her grief, and offering him those few words to ease her mind should she wake. Being one of the newer wardens he had not yet learned Westron. Once his request was understood fully Haldir descended the tree, and headed for the village that lay in ruins.

Rumil greeted him with the grim facts upon his arrival. Forty-five dead, seven live, but were gravely injured, and the number that may have not escaped their homes and the fires was unknown.

"Have the dead all been buried Rumil?"

He asked, hoping for the opportunity to once again look over the dead, this time in search of Rana.

"They have, and the Uruks burn."

Rumil replied, disgust plain in his voice, as he glanced to a place where there stood a large pile of stinking bodies all aflame, black smoke billowing high in the air.

"And the survivors? Where may I find them?"

Haldir asked, hoping they had been placed safely away from the fires, rubble, and ash of that which was now their former village.

"They have been moved safely to a small camp over there."

Rumil motioned to a place several feet away where a fire had been built, and humans laid upon rolls near it.

"Very good Rumil, thank you. Have the wardens search the remains of Lorelie's home. Rana her guardian may have been lost, and she wishes to know for certain her fate. Have them also salvage any of their belongings not in total ruin."

Rumil nodded, and glanced at the forest and sighed.

"Certainly brother. How fares she?"

Haldir shrugged, and began walking toward the small cabin. He stood before it, body tense, and eyes shut against the threatening onset of unwanted emotion.

"She lives. That is enough for the time."

Rumil went to relay the orders while Haldir entered the camp to search for Rana unsuccessfully. She was not there, and he was sure that meant she had been lost to them.With a sigh he returned silently to the forest, nodding to his wardens as he passed them.

Upon his return he found Lorelie still asleep on the bedroll. The warden stood, bowed his head in greeting, and informed Haldir that nothing had occurred in his absense. Thanking him Haldir dismissed him, and then took a seat on the floor beside Lorelie.

"Lorelie, Lorelie, Lorelie."

He sighed.

"What would I have done had any harm come to you."

He whispered, his voice deep with emotion.

He shuddered at the thought of it, recalling the intensity of emotion that had come over him when he found he could not locate her. She lay there in silence for several hours until night began to fall once more.

Quite suddenly she began to thrash about violently, striking out at empty space. She also began to call out, voice frantic, and hoarse. He could discern little of her words save two names. His own, and that of her guardians. That brought a sad smile to his face that in her fright she would call out for him.

Catching and holding her wrists when she struck out at her invisible assailant once more he called her name repeatedly to rouse her. Lorelie shuddered visibly, and her eyes began to blink slowly, adjusting her to her surroundings.

"Rana?"

She whispered, accostumed to being woken from her dreams by her.

Haldir winced and shook his head sadly, mistaking her waking question to be her inquirering into her whereabouts. Her eyes squinted against the darkness.

"Haldir?"

She questioned.

"What…What happened? Where am I?"

Haldir frowned.

"Do you not recall todays events?"

He watched as her eyes darted about wildly in her head indicating her confusion, and attempt to recall. Suddenly she clamped her hand over her mouth as if to stop a sob from bursting forth from it.

"Rana, the village…attacked."

She mumbled under her hand, the words coming out muffled to Haldir's ears. Haldir sighed, and nodded his head sadly.

"I am afraid so. I was not able to locate Rana among the survivors, and the dead have been burried. Your home was destroyed by the fire as well. I am sorry."

Lorelie looked away, her chin quivering slightly, and nodded.

"I see."

Was her only reply. She did not cry, sob, attempt to throw herself from the flet, and Haldir noticed sadly that she did not seek comfort in his arms. She simply lay back slowly onto the bedroll and closed her eyes.

"Lorelie?"

He spoke softly, worried.

"Are you alright?"

Her eyes opened wearily, the former blue of her eyes now a grey that shimmered with unshed tears.

"I would like to be alone if possible Haldir."

She replied darky, the normal tone of her voice now gone, replaced by what could only be described as a lifeless drone.

"I do not know if that would be wise Lorelie. The border is not safe at all times, I would worry for your safety."

He responded, hoping he wouldn't be forced to bring up her previous delirious threat to cause harm to herself.

"Please, just go."

She pleaded. 

With a sigh he nodded dejectedly.

"There is little I could deny you Lorelie. Just remember I am and always will be here for you."

With that said he descended the tree once again giving Lorelie the solitude she craved, and the time to break down in peace.


	12. Chapter 12

Short chapters, but eh I guess it's better to post what I have rather than attempt to write longer chapters and have there be huge arse gaps of time between chapters. Thanks for the reviews, they're encouraging. I shall attempt to do better with the updating. Laters :) 

Some time passed, and Haldir sat worredly below with a group of wardens as they consumed their evening meal. They told stories, and laughed together as though an entire village had not just been wiped out before their eyes.

He longed with his whole heart to leave these foolish elves, and go to her. Take her in his arms, and soothe all her worries, and tears away. But he knew he could not. He knew were he to do so his heart would be swayed in such a way he could never leave her. He would belong to her, forsaking all else, even his duties as Marchwarden.

He knew he could not give her his heart wholly. And yet a nagging voice within his head insisted he already had done so. Covering his ears, a vain attempt to protect himself from such sentiment, he stood, and ran from the circle of elves seated there.

All heads turned to watch him go, alerted by his sudden illogical fleeing. Rumil turned back to the group, shrugged and conversation continued.

Haldir was at a loss as to what to do. He could not flee permanantly. He had duties. He was the Marchwarden. He could not just run away from his home either. And Lorelie, how could he in good conscience run away from her? She was alone now. Not a soul left in her life, save for him.

Slowly he inched towards the tree that held the flet she rest upon. As if it were a snake ready to strike, he attempted to dodge it's venemous touch, telling himself she was a human and humans would care for her as he could not. That once recovered she would go to another town, perhaps even a city elsewhere where humans dwelled. Hopefully somewhere safe, for he knew he would worry for her always, long after she must surely have passed on.

But as he stood there, at the foot of the tree gazing up to where he knew she lay his heart ached with the feelings that he denied. He knew he would never rest easy if she were to leave his side. His heart would ache painfully with every moment she spent away from him if he let her go.

He knew he would travel the entirety of Arda to search for her if she left. He knew he loved her. When that had occurred he could not tell you however. Perhaps it was a slow developing love. Or perhaps it had suddenly sprung upon him when he thought she had been lost to him forever. But whenever it had happened, he knew it in his heart, and his head now.

Could she ever accept it now? Or would she simply think he was pittying her as she was alone in the world. He had afterall pushed her away, told her that a love between them could never be.

Grasping the rope that hung from the tree top, he slowly pulled himself to where the flet rested upon several branches. He could see her still form, face turned from him towards the heavens. Her shoulders shook every few minutes as if she were releasing her emotions in short intervals.

He longed to go to her with every fibre of his being, but yet he remained, motionless and watching. Suddenly she began to weep without restraint, her shoulders crumpling in on herself, her head bent and shaking back and forth as if she were talking herself out of something. And then she moaned, and the moan seemed to sound as though she had said "Oh Haldir".

And at that moment he could not hold it in any longer. Every moment he'd spent with her, and every hurt he had soothed over time caught up with him and the love he felt for her in that moment was overwhelming. He rushed to her side, and wrapped his arms around her, placing his head on top of hers.

"I am here." He whispered as he rocked them both slowly side to side.

She tried to pull away, to resist his comfort, but he would not allow it. She was his in that moment, and she would not run from his love, as he had hers.

"Haldir" She quivered, his name sounding broken, whispered.

"Do not leave me." She spoke after they had sat that way for some time.

He smiled into her hair, and held tighter to her if that were even possible.

"You think badly of me, I would never Melamin"


	13. Chapter 13

Here's an update. Kinda sucks. Just...extends the annoying angsty not happy and ridiculously in love thing...but...hey it's middle earth! one must work for happiness.

Chapter 13

Lorelie and Haldir had fallen asleep side by side that night. Haldir's arms never once leaving her being. Both woke in the morning with a slight, comforted smile on their lips, and until they took in their surroundings neither knew why. Immediately Haldir released her, not wishing to cause her to begin her tears anew.

"Haldir?" Lorelie stretched, yawning his name confusedly.

"Yes Lorelie?" He responsed in his usual clipped tone of voice.

"What does Melamin mean?" She smiled, and stood, stretching her limbs.

"Oh, so you recall last evening do you?" He asked with a small quirk of a smile.

"I do, for the most part." She responded, reaching her hand down to Haldir to assist in his standing.

A wicked smile crossed his lips, and taking her hand, he gently tugged her towards him until she sat in his lap.

She had a small, sad, and questioning smile on her lips, that he ached to touch.

"Melamin, my love. A term of endearment obviously my dear." He turned his head to look out at the still rising sun, and the birds that soared by on that beautiful morning.

"My dear? My love? Well Haldir, you certainly have changed." She said, her voice suddenly taking on an indifferent tone.

"May I assume Rana, and the entire village have perished?" She asked, as she stood walking over to stand by the edge of the flet.

The mood soured rather quickly, Haldir thought, a frown forming on his handsome face.

"You may, thought I have not laid eyes upon Rana among the dead. Nor is she among the few survivors. Lorelie, we should talk." He stood, and moved towards her.

"Please," She put a hand up, palm facing him in a motion meant to stop him from coming any closer.

"I need time, and I need peace before we can discuss anything properly, without emotion clouding our conversation."

His heart sank, and he nodded dejectedly. Sucking in a substantion amount of air, he quickly moved to the edge of the flet, moving past her without a glance.

"May I assume you are capable of getting yourself down without any er shall we say accidents occuring this morning?"

Immediately he knew he should not have said what he did, but it was simply his way. His only method of protecting himself. Cold indifference. He was well known for it among the other elves of Lothlorien.

"Yes." Was her only response, and soon Haldir was out of sight.

Lorelie sat in that flet for some time, legs hanging over the edge pondering her situation, and desperately searching for any way out of it. For being so high, she could not have felt lower than she did at that moment. Her mother's death had been difficult for her, but she had had Rana then.

Haldir's rejection had been difficult, but she had Rana for comfort then as well. Now what did she have? Rana was gone, and Haldir was, well she was confused about Haldir. She needed time to figure the entire situation out.

But with the possible hope of a future with Haldir, why then did she feel so much like running far away, to some place where only humans lived, with no elves for miles and miles around?

"Hellooo?" She called down into the woods, hoping someone would hear her call. When after several minutes none had replied, she figured she had better find a way out of that tree, or die up there. Haldir would certainly not come back looking for her, to help her down.

She leaned over the edge, looking down thought her better instincts told her that was a mistake. Locating the rope that one used to gain access to the flet, she grabbed it, and pulled it up some. Standing at the edge, the rope running between her legs, and wrapped lightly around an ankle, she held tight and stepped off the flet.

She discovered that idea of hers did not work very well as she began sliding quickly down, her hands burning from the rope so badly she knew she would have to let go. Hoping she had slid far enough down by then, and that there would be a nice patch of leaves at the bottom, she let go.

Only to land in someones arms.


End file.
